


Let me introduce my boyfriend

by eaintdarkside



Series: Let me introduce my boyfriend [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sweat
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E02의 또 다른 이야기. 사라가 존(과 셜록에) 대한 이야기를 전해줍니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me introduce my boyfriend

안녕하세요, 전 사라 소이어라고 해요. 사라라고 불러도 좋아요. 저는 런던에서 작은 병원을 운영하고 있어요. 페이 닥터를 고용하고 있죠. 제 병원은 중형급은 아니지만 4명의 페이닥터와 12명의 간호사, 5명의 행정/원무과 직원들이 함께하고 있어요. 저 역시 함께 일해요. 고용된 의사들처럼 팍팍하게 환자를 받진 않아요. 필요할땐 백업으로 들어가야 하니까요. 여튼, 오늘 이 글을 쓰는 이유는 한 의사 때문이예요. 아, 머리가 아파오는군요.

그래요, 병원에 근무중인 어떤 의사가 장기 휴가를 냈어요. 난 임시직으로 근무할 의사를 찾았고, 그를 만났어요. 네, 알고 있군요. 닥터 존 왓슨이예요. 난 아직도 그를 면접보던 순간을 잊지 못해요. 아주 잘 기억하고 있어요. 닥터 왓슨은 부드럽고 따뜻한 남성이었죠. 놀랍게도 아프간에 다녀온 군의관 출신이었는데도 말예요!

그래요, 난 나이가 있어요. 35살이었고, 결혼 적령기를 아슬아슬하게 넘기는 중이었죠. 적당한 남성을 찾고는 있었어요. 하지만 의사들 중 결혼하지 않은 사람은 이상하게 보이지 않더군요. 설사 있다 하더라도 눈에 차지 않았어요. 솔직히 인정하자면 난 내 소유의 병원도 있고 집도 있어요. 경제적으로 부유하죠. 이런점을 노리는 질이 좋지 않은 남자들을 무수히 보아왔어요. 내가 왜 까다롭게 사람을 고르는지 이해하겠죠? 자꾸 데이면 이렇게 돼요. 이해해줘요.

여튼, 그러는 와중에 존을 만난거죠. 난 한눈에 이 남자가 정말 괜찮은 사람이라는 걸 깨달았어요. 전장에서 수없이 끔찍한 부상과 죽음을 보아온 남자의 눈이, 어쩜 이렇게도 곧고 선할수가! 보지 않았다면 믿을 수 없을거예요. 그래요, 난 이 남자에게 반한거예요. 그의 채용이 성공한 건 70% 정도는 내 사심때문이라고 인정하지 않을 수 없군요. 여튼 그랬어요. 전 존을 채용했고, 그는 다음날 출근했죠. 난 내가 선택한 이 부드러운 (전직 군의관) 의사가 얼마나 유능하게 일을 처리하는지 보고 싶었어요. 하지만 그의 병실 근처로 다가갔을 때 무언가 문제가 있다는 걸 알았고, 사무실 문을 열었을때 그는 자고 있었어요.

실망했냐구요? 오, 아뇨. 난 정말 눈에 뭔가가 씌인것 같았어요. 기꺼이 존의 환자를 내게 돌렸고, 난 그의 일을 처리해줬어요. 화가 나지 않았냐구요? 오오, 절대 아녔어요. 그럴만한 사정이 있을거라고 생각했죠. 저 진중하고 성실해보이는 남성이 출근해서 저렇게 형편없이 졸 정도라면 뭔가가 있다고 말예요. 하지만 조용히 넘어갈 생각은 없었어요. 아까도 말했지만 난 산전수전 다 겪은 커리어우먼이랍니다. 이 건으로 멋진 데이트 약속을 받고 싶었거든요. 성공했냐구요? 물론이죠. 난 존과 데이트 약속을 잡았어요! 그리고 그에게 걸프렌드가 없다는 확답도 받아냈구요. 이제 전진만 남은거죠. 난 정말로 기뻤어요.

그는 정말 로맨틱했는데, 중국 전통 서커스에 날 데려가 주었어요. 일 년에 1번 있는 공연이었죠. 정말로 기대되었어요! 그와 함께 티켓팅을 하던 순간까지, 존은 완벽하게 내 남자였어요! 네, 그러니까 티켓팅을 하던 그 순간까지요. 누군가가 나타난거죠.

“안녕하세요, 티켓 두 장을 예약했습니다.”  
“성함이 어떻게 되시죠?”  
“홈즈요.”  
“음.. 그 성함으론 티켓이 3장인데요?”  
“아뇨, 그럴리가요. 두 장만 예약했는데요?”  
“그렇다면 난 전화를 다시해서 내 걸 따로 구입해야겠군.”

갑자기 뒷쪽에서 튀어나온 매력적인 저음. 난 놀라서 뒤를 돌아보았어요. 장신의 남자가 서 있었죠. 헝클어진 검은 머리와 찌를듯한 날카로운 시선. 다물린 입매. 하지만 난 그를 멋진 남성으로 인지하는게 어려웠어요. 뭔가.. 위협적이었거든요.

“셜록입니다.”

난 그가 누군지 몰랐어요. 당황했죠. 아니, 누군지가 문제가 아니야! 우린 데이트중이었잖아요? 왜 여기 저 남자가 나타난거냐구요?

“아....안녕하세요?”  
“안녕하세요.”

내 인사를 받는둥 마는둥, 남자는 휙 가버렸어요. 그리고 존이 뒤따랐죠. 두 사람은 무언가 할 말이 있는 것 같았어요. 난 잠깐 티켓부스 앞에 머물렀고, 공연이 시작한다는 이야기에 공연장으로 향했어요. 네, 난 우울했어요. 뭔가.. 데이트가 방해받고 있다는 느낌이었거든요. 왜냐구요? 난 그 남자의 눈을 봤다구요! 그.... ‘기분 나빠하는 눈’ 말이죠. 오, 정말 불편했죠. 한숨만 나오더군요. 명백한 우리의 데이튼데! 계단으로 향하는데 목소리가 들렸어요.

“뭘하려는건데!”  
“내가 사라랑 친해지려고 하는 하는 동안에 말야!”

얼떨결에 계단을 딛어버린 나는 존의 큰 목소리를 들었고, 그가 부드럽게 “오, 준비됐나요?”라고 묻는 걸 들으며 미소지어줄뿐이었어요. 돌아서서 올라가는 셜록 홈즈라는 남자는 정말 기분이 상한것처럼 보이더군요. 왜일까요. 난 왜 불륜을 저지르는 여성의 기분을 느껴야하는 걸까요. 왠지 알고 있나요?!

공연장은 스탠딩이었고, 우린 주변에 둘러서 있었어요. 존과 나는 나란히 서 있었는데 셜록이라는 남자는 존의 뒤에 바싹 붙어 있었답니다. 그리고 알수 없는 이야길 주고받더군요. 낮에 본 누군가의 이야기와 마약 밀매..어쩌고 하는 위험한 이야기를요. 그리고는 기예단이 나왔는데, 셜록이라는 사람은 이들에 대해 잘 알고 있는 것 같았어요. 친절하게도 그들이 보여주는 공연에 대해 짧게 설명해주더군요. 그때부터 느낌이 왔어요. 이 남자, 존을 신경쓰고 있다는 걸 말예요. 솔직히 갑갑했지만 눈 앞의 공연은 정말 흥미진진했죠. 난 일단 그것에 집중하기로 했어요. 그들은 (물론 그저 ‘볼거리’였지만) 목숨을 걸고 공연중이었으니까요! 그리고 사슬에 묶인 남자가 빠져나왔을때, 존은 주변을 두리번거렸고- 그제서야 우리는 셜록이 없어졌다는 걸 알았답니다. 존은 그때부터 안절부절하지 못했어요. 뭐랄까. 난... 뭔가 감이왔죠.

하지만 진짜는 지금부터예요. 위험천만했던 공연이 끝나고 나는 두 사람의 플랫에 방문했고, 납치되었어요. 그 중국 기예단에요! 그들은 존을 셜록 홈즈로 오인했고, 여왕의 머리핀을 내놓으라고 했어요. 존은 정말로 모르고 있었는데, 내가 죽을 상황이었는데도 아무것도 말하지 못했거든요. 그런데 그가 나타난 거예요! 셜록 홈즈가! 사실 그는 굳이 이 장소까지 올 필요가 없었어요. 위험하다는걸 알면서도 온거죠. 그는 목숨을 걸고 싸웠고, 날 풀어주기 위해 노력했어요. 네, 존과 그의 노력으로 기예단은 괴멸되었고, 그들은 날 구해주었어요. 난 정말로 내가 죽을거라고 믿어 의심치 않았었죠. 너무너무 두려웠고, 끔찍했어요. 지금도 생각하고 싶지 않네요. 여튼, 셜록은 날 도와줬고, 위로해줬어요. 이젠 다 괜찮다구요. 존은 밧줄에 묶인채 사과하더군요. 다음에 데이트는 이러지 않을거라면서요.

잠시 후 경찰이 왔죠. 셜록과 존은 그들을 잘 알고 있더군요. 셜록이 경감과 이야기하는동안 존은 날 데리고 구급차로 향했고, 진정제를 맞도록 도와주었어요. 이내 그가 쫒아왔죠. 셜록은 내게 눈인사하고는 존을 데리고 사라졌어요.

끝이냐구요? 아뇨, 실은 이 다음이 더 있어요.

어두운 터널 근처에서 두 사람의 목소리를 들었거든요. 사실 난 진정제를 다 맞고 택시를 잡아 집으로 돌아가려던 참이었죠. 근데 들려오는 목소리가 너무 귀에 익는거예요. 그래서 나도 모르게 다가가고 만거예요. 그런거 본 적 있나요? 마치 ‘화보같이 잘 어울리는 커플’ 말예요.

작은, 어두운 터널이었죠. 푸른 전등이 달려있었지만 몇 개는 망가져서 꺼져있었고, 존은 벽에 기대선채- 그리고 셜록은 그의 앞에 서 있었어요. 존의 양쪽에 팔을 디딘채 말예요.

“늦게가서 화난거야? 아니면, 데이트를 방해해서?”  
“그만둬.”  
“이제 적당히 하지그래?”  
“셜록!”

존이 그의 가슴을 밀어내자 그의 손목을 잡아채더군요. 미안해요, 존. 나 가슴이 떨렸어요.

“누차 말했지만 난 이게 뭔지 몰라. 하지만 사라한테 널 보내줄 생각은 털끝만큼도 없어!”  
“이기적인거 알아? 넌 내게 바라지 말라고 요구했어. 그러니 나도 바라지 않아! 그냥 내가 평범한 삶을 살도록 내버려둬!”

순간 셜록이 그의 턱을 치켜들었어요. 맙소사. 셜록은 정말 멋진 남자였어요! 그는 존을 벽으로 밀어붙인 채 낮게 으르렁대더군요. 그의 가라앉은 저음이 이렇게 매력적인줄 난 절대 몰랐답니다. 그저 ‘방해꾼’의 이미지였을땐 귀찮을뿐이었는데, 이렇게 제 3자의 시선으로 바라보니 그는 정말 완벽하더군요. 존이 부러울지경이었어요.

“보내줄거라고 생각했어?”

오 하느님. 게이는 원래 이렇게 완벽한가요?!

“보내줄거라고 생각했나, 존?”

난 숨이 막혔다구요. 정말루요! 두 사람이 완벽하게 접근한 채 대화를 나누는 걸 보던 그 순간, 난 절대 숨쉬고 있지 않았을거예요!

“내가 이기적인걸 알고 있다니 설명할 필요는 없겠군. 그러니 더 이기적으로 굴겠어.”

여러분도 기대하고 있나요? 네, 저도 그랬어요! 얼굴을 바싹 들이민채 거의 협박조로 읊조리던 셜록이 거칠게 존의 입술에 그를 밀어붙였을때, 난 손으로 입을 틀어 막았어요. 정말 신음소릴 흘릴뻔했거든요! 더 좋았던건 뭔지 아나요? 존은 처음에 그를 밀어내려 애썼지만 결국 수긍하고 셜록의 키스에 응했답니다. 이런 이기적인 남자들!

셜록 홈즈는 굉장히 지적인 사람이었지만, 섹스 어필도 수준급이더군요. 그가 존을 벽으로 밀어붙인채 그의 허리를 쓰다듬는걸 본 순간 난 주저앉고 싶을 정도였거든요. 존이 한숨같은 호흡을 내뱉으며 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었을 때, 난 화들짝 놀라고 말았어요. 셜록 홈즈가, 마치 다 알고 있었다는 듯 내 쪽으로 고갤 돌렸거든요. 똑바로 날 마주했죠. 어찌나 민망하던지. 입을 틀어막은 채 당황한 날 보고는 입술 한쪽을 슥 비틀어 웃는데, 그게 또 그렇게 멋지더군요. 아, 울고 싶네요. 여튼 난 고개를 크게 끄덕이고는 소리죽여 그 곳에서 빠져나왔어요. 그 이후로 어떻게 되었냐구요?

존과 나는 좋은 친구예요. 가끔 지친 얼굴의 존에게 조언해주곤 한답니다. 셜록에게 잘해주라구요. 그 남자는 분명 존을 사랑하고 있거든요. 내가 왜 처음에 머리가 아프다고 했는지 이해하나요? 세상에 완벽한 남자란 없어요. 있다면 게이겠죠. 이렇게 난 또 외로운 솔로 라이프를 즐기고 있답니다.


End file.
